When Light Works Against You
by DarkHououmon
Summary: A short Cyberchase fic. What happens when you think you've done the right thing...but turns out you were wrong, and it came with a high price? Shimmer knows all too well...


Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase. PBS does. But I do own Shimmer. The song in here is "No Matter What" from Yu-Gi-Oh. 

NOTE: I don't know what caused me to want to right this. This is a short fic about a fanmade character of mine called Shimmer. She's a dino-warrior that helps out. This is her POV after the fight with a cloned Hacker. It's rather depressing. This is almost exactly how I feel at times. The keyword in there is 'almost'. Well, here's the story. It's a short story. 

WARNING: Rated for death, blood, and thoughts of potential suicide.   


WHEN LIGHT WORKS AGAINST YOU   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  


I stare at the humans ahead of me, speechless. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I was an ancient fighter. An ancient warrior! Yet nothing had prepared me for what I was about to witness. For the first time in my life, I experienced true pain. I now felt regret, something foreign to me like a unicorn. I looked at my reflection in the end of the busted blade, sticking out of the ground as if it were thrown. It had been. In the cracked glass, my reflection was distorted, yet I could still see my face. No blood on it, but a few scratches. My golden armor was cracked a bit. I looked like a dinosaur with strong gold armor. I flexed my metallic golden wings, moving my tail back and forth. I let out a sigh. Why did it have to come this far? I looked at the body of the so-called Hacker. I had thought I really got him...but it was a mere clone...a look-alike. A decoy, and I fell for it. 

**_How did it come to this_**   
**_After all we've been through?_**   
**_Two of a pair_**   
**_Now on opposite sides_****__**

**_From the very start_**   
**_We've fought every duel_**   
**_Watching eachother's back_**   
**_And battled with pride_**

I was summoned for no reason...There was no need for me. So why was I summoned? I could feel their hatred towards me...their anger and feelings of betrayal. I felt the feelings of embarrassment, humiliation, depression....all sorts of thoughts had crossed my mind. The humans....I had gotten their names. Inez, Jackie, and Matt. They seemed nice. But one I never got to meet.....I remember seeing a flying metallic bird. Matt had called him Digit. Digit....what a funny name! Yet, there was something about them I liked yet didn't like. They worked together as a team. I never had such an experience. My primative mind only knew how to fight. My heart may have been of gold, but my mind was a wildcat! 

**_We are closer than brother_**   
**_Now we have to fight eachother_**   
**_Can we trust our faith_**   
**_Through the heart of the card?_**

The mangled robot ahead of me lay still bleeding dark oily red blood, electrical sparks flying from them every now and then due to the wires hooked into it. The fake Hacker seemed to be lighter in color. I should've noticed it from the beginning! Or at least, the kids should've noticed it. If they had, they never would've needed to summon me. I just couldn't believe that I was the cause of all this......angst. Angst...a dark word I hated to use, yet it was the only thing that could describe how we were all feeling. The young girl, Jackie, she lay lying in an almost fetal like position. She wrapped her arms around her knees and was sobbing. I could smell her salty tears crawl down her cheek and stain the floor. It hurt to watch her suffer like that. I turn to Matt. He gave me a dirty look, which didn't surprise me. I responded back to him, "I cannot change what I've done. But I will stay out of your way....I do not blame you for hating me." I closed my emerald eyes and turned to face the other way. I kept my gaze away from the others. I dare not shed my tears in front of them. What would they think of seeing an ancient warrior like myself cry? 

But wait....after what I've done....why wouldn't they hate me? Why wouldn't they not want to see me cry? Isn't that what they wanted? Matt looked as though he could never forgive me for what I've done. And I don't blame him one bit. He's like a brother to me...in a way. If I had a brother, he'd be like him in every aspect. I felt my own tears starting to form. I could vaguely remember the girl's scream. I could remember all the red liquid staining the ground.....**__**

**_Now matter what_**   
**_Let the game begin!_**   
**_No matter what_**   
**_May the best man win!_****__**

**_No matter what_**   
**_We're in this together!_**   
**_No matter what_**   
**_We'll be friends forever!_****__**

**_No matter what..._**

There was a prophecy that had to be followed. I was locked away in a mysterious abyss. I couldn't get out. I had tried to to get back at Hacker, but no matter what I did, it still wasn't enough. Trying to get out was like trying to get a golf ball into the small hole using nothing but a thin stick. According to the prophecy, a friend must die by the hands of his or her own friend. The blood of the victim would be enough to revive the golden monster, which was me, Shimmer. Yes my name is Shimmer. It fits my description physical-wise, but not mentally. I have to admit, I used to be proud of my name and my appearance, but after this....sacrifice ordeal, I had second thoughts. Matt's hatred against me for the loss of his close friend had made me realize that my behavior was wrong. Why should someone sacrifice themselves...just to revive me? What if there was no need? Wouldn't it be a waste? 

**_It's been you and me_**   
**_Hanging out playing games_**   
**_Didn't ever think_**   
**_It would get this hard_****__**

**_Time's running out_**   
**_And there's so much at stake_**   
**_Everything riding on a turn of a card_**

It's my fault that the girl is dead! My fault! And I'm not saying that because that's what Matt had told me while Jackie sobbed, but because I know it's true. I was summoned, I was the one who needed the energy from the blood, and I'm the one who helped with the prophecy. I helped it along a little, but knowing I would get caught...I stopped. I turned back towards Jackie. She didn't glare at me, but she wasn't smiling either. The look she gave me was distant, like she didn't even care I was there. I then looked at the body of the girl who had her friend, Matt, kill her to bring me back. Inez....she looked like she was hispanic. Matt looked american while Jackie looked african-american. Inez was the one who was dead...her pink shirt was stained with deep red blood. I winced as I looked at her vest, ripped to shreds. A huge gash was in her side, and her eyes were open. But her eyes themsevles were so white it was eerie. I shuddered as I looked at those empty eyes, horrified. The pool of blood around her not only stained the bottom part of her battered body, but also gave a huge stench of the dead to me and anyone around it. 

I could tell she was dead for at least 23 minutes. That didn't seem to long to most people, but to those who cared about this girl, it was like years. I felt my lips quavering. I could feel my body shaking violently. I finally spoke after a long silence, deep fear present in it, "I never meant for this to happen!" I, of course, knew what kind of response I would get. I always get the same ones....They don't even realize how much I was hurting. I wasn't hurt of their words...but the fact that they think I don't care about anyone. That's not true! I could see that the boy, Matt, was now holding the lifeless Inez's body in his arms tightly, not wanting to believe she was really gone. But he knew....she was gone....He then turned to me again. Matt no longer glared at me, but coolly said to me, "If you didn't mean for it to happen, then why did it?" What do I look like? A supercomputer?! This boy didn't even realize what I've been through.... 

**_We'll show them_**   
**_What we're made of_**   
**_As we fight for_**   
**_The one's we love!_****__**

**_And we'll be friends_**   
**_Till the very end_**

"I've been through more than you could comprehend, kid." Was my only response. I turned around to walk away. 

I could hear the boy's voice behind me, shouting at me.....He was trying to tell me that I was a cheat. I wasn't needed....And he was right. There was no need for me. All this armor for nothing. I was strong yet wasn't strong enough to emerge on my own. Everyone would be fine without me. Who needs me, anyway? I'm nothing but trouble! I took off, my wings folded up ina special sector in the brim of the gold armor. I could feel rocks and dirt shifting under my feet as I ran across them, panting and lifting all four legs into the air at some point. I panted frantically as my heart beat faster. All those words the human had said to me...was all sinking in. My heart sped faster and faster. Tears of betrayal was felt in the back of my eyes. They began to water, and blocked nearly 89% of my vision. I couldn't see a thing....Then...suddenly...a heavy force crushed at my side. The pain...it was horrible! I felt something like a MAC truck strike me in the side, running me over. The sounds of bone crushing plagued my mind, clouding my vision, leaving only a cloud of pain. I let out a loud scream of pain.... 

**_Now matter what_**   
**_Let the game begin!_**   
**_No matter what_**   
**_May the best man win!_****__**

**_No matter what_**   
**_We're in this together!_**   
**_No matter what_**   
**_We'll be friends forever!_****__**

**_No matter what..._**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

....then darknes. I could smell something salty around my golden body. I weakly moved my claws around it, feeling it between them. Blood....and a large pool of it surrounded my crushed up body. My eyes began to grow heavy, and heavier by the second. I could hear voices all around me....3 of them were very familiar... 

**_I don't wanna give up_**   
**_But I won't ever give in_**   
**_Don't wanna do in my very best friend_**   
**_Forfeit the match, quit every winning play_****__**

**_But there's so much at stake_**   
**_I just can't walk away_**   
**_Though I need our victory_**   
**_You always meant the world to me_**

"SHIMMER!!" A masculine voice sounded out, full of despair. It sounded like Matt..but that was impossible. He hated me! Didn't he....? 

**_That's one thing_**   
**_That will never change!_**

Another voice spoke, "We'll get you out of here....we don't want to lose another." It was feminine. This confirmed it....I had been wrong. They did care about me. They were only sad for their friend...who selflessly sacrificed her own life to give Cyberspace a chance to be rid of Hacker! Why did I think I was useless. I struggled to get up, to tell them I was okay, but newfound pain rushed through my body, causing my knees to buckle, and I felt my body drop to the ground like a heavy rock. "Shimmer...." Matt said again. I slowly opened up my eyes. I could tell he wasn't holding Inez anymore....She was now being held by Jackie, who was kneeling down in front of me, crying not only for her, but for me as well. I could barely see the male in front of me. The vision was so blurred and dark, I could only manage to see shadows that vaguely looked like him. I could tell he was crying..smelling tears wasn't big of a problem for me. He continued, "I'm sorry...." 

I coughed up a little bloody, a bit of it getting on Matt's hand. He wiped it off, looking me surprised and sadly. "Sorry...for what?" I said weakly, trying to keep my eyes open. Digit and Jackie looked on. They were sad, too, but they backed off. They knew this was a private moment between me and Matt. We had our issues to settle. But unfortunately, we won't have the time. "I was wrong to blame you....She had chosen this fate....." He whispered to me, kneeling down. He stroked the armor on my face, trying to take my mind off the intense pain that was clogging my mind. I smiled weakly, then shook violently. Matt gasped in horror, and backed up. "Shimmer, no!" The blood...I had lost too much blood. I could feel my strength being taken away from my body. The blood around me seemed to grow deeper red and more menacing as I lost more blood and became weaker. I was now becoming very cold..... 

**_Now matter what_**   
**_Let the game begin!_**   
**_No matter what_**   
**_May the best man win!_****__**

**_No matter what_**   
**_We're in this together!_**   
**_No matter what_**   
**_We'll be friends forever!_**

I rolled onto my side, trying to avert the pain. Matt hanging onto my armored body didn't help. The pain was still unbearable. I knew my time was almost up. I took one last look at my friend, and smiled. 

"I'm so sorry...Matt...." 

I then collapsed in his arms. All I could hear was him screaming out in anguish and defeat. Then after that, I could hear nothing. All my senses went out, and I was trapped once again in totat abyss, but only this time, there isn't any spell that oculd take me back... 

**_Now matter what_**   
**_Let the game begin!_**   
**_No matter what_**   
**_May the best man win!_****__**

**_No matter what_**   
**_We're in this together!_**   
**_No matter what_**   
**_We'll be friends forever!_**

That's all I can see...   


Darkness...... 

Eternal darkness......   


Rest assured my friends,   
Your friend's death wasn't in vain! 

**_No matter what..._**   


____________________ 

Well that's it. A short story. This won't be continued. As I said, it was only supposed to be a short story. A short and very...cute story at the same time.Want to know a bit more of what happened? Well, the kids were trying to find Hacker, but found out that the only one who can destroy him had to be summoned through a prophecy. The prophecy pointed out that one of them has to kill the other....Through evidences, it lead to Matt killing Inez. Inez's blood helped to revive Shimmer, an ancient warrior who, although has a heart of gold, has a strong attitude towards otehrs. After seeing her horrible mistake and finally feeling regret, Shimmer thinks of suicie and takes off, but in the end is run over by a truck. Yes she does truly die in the end. :( Sorry for this sad story..... 

Awww..and yes, sometimes I feel like this. Not all the time, but only when I'm very depressed. 


End file.
